rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170223231913
"So, any signs of Anna yet?" Clara asked him. Olaf sighed sadly. "No and it's really depressing that Anna's not here anymore at all. It's not like Anna's totally dead, is it?" "No, she's still alive but, it's so lonely for Elsa and Breha. Elsa and Breha are in their bedrooms, crying for Anna and they're having trouble moving on from Anna and who could blame them for not being able to move on from Anna? Who ever heard of not being allowed to remember Elsa and Breha have magic powers?!" Clara said as she and Olaf felt much sorry for Elsa and Breha, their sister, Anna and their parents too. "It's nothing like it used to be." Olaf said sadly. "I know what you mean." Clara said. "I always thought Anna was easily forgiving. Who would've guessed that Anna could be rather worse?!" "Well, none of us can really blame her for hating the idea of having to have any of her real, old memories of Elsa and Breha's powers at all, can we, Clara? I mean, Grand Pabbie basically removed all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's. And even though the old Anna refused to give up on Elsa and Breha nor anybody she cares about. Sure neither Elsa and Breha had any other choice but to do the same thing their parents did...I guess when anybody who really knows any parts of their past including Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers Grand Pabbie took from Anna returned all of them to Anna, Anna just freaked out and snapped." "That doesn't sound like the Anna we know at all, does it?" Clara said. "No offense to Anna at all nor anything else disrespectful but Anna's totally mental. And I always thought Anna would remain positive no matter what. Now, I was wrong." Olaf sighed, "I just can't help but feel sorry for those three sisters, Elsa, Breha and Anna either. None of them probably never really had the chance to have a great childhood life at all like they deserve to. Anna wanted to be more free and Elsa's and Breha's favorers treated Anna with disrespect. So, I guess its no big surprise that Anna turned out to be even more cold hearted." "Maybe their parents should've been fairer enough to let Elsa and Breha find the right time to be honest with Anna. It would've at least saved anything from becoming worse." Olaf shook his head. "Anna's gone now, remember? But, even if she was around and could easily forgive, keeping secrets didn't really do any good enough at all." "Do you know why's that?" Clara asked. Olaf looked down in sadness. "Because Grand Pabbie should've given all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's powers back to Anna from the beginning. Anna has nothing left but the anger in her heart now. If that bad happened to her, she wouldn't easily forgive the idea of having to lose all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. I've tried to see Anna and talk to her about this myself, but she wont even have any of it." Clara added. "I'll never forget the day she was already turned and pitted against her own sisters, Elsa and Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie as she was ready for her own, too. That's true Anna took it that hard very badly, isn't it?" Olaf nodded. "I've seen the new, different Anna, the last time we ran into her along with Elsa, Breha, Elphaba and the others. It's just that the protection's bothersome for Anna but she already got all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers even without us nor her sisters, Elsa nor Breha nor her parents nor Grand Pabbie. I guess the past including times together with Elsa and Breha before is all Anna thinks about, now." "That's just sad, isn't it?" Clara said. Olaf nodded his head. "Yeah, it's sad. Anna's lost any reason nor will to live but she's too strong to give up no matter what." "Poor Elsa and poor Breha have to do whatever it takes to earn forgiveness from Anna if only Anna would get over her grudge against her own family, even her parents, her sisters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie too." "I have a bad feeling that Anna will take forever to easily forgive them." Olaf said.